Traviz's Tale
by Accendrix
Summary: Traviz (Dragonborn/Dovakiin), in his youth was addicted to sex and experimented with a Spriggan. Join him as he recounts this tale to his adopted son Franklin. (Strong Sexual Themes, Language, Magic)


**Traviz's Tale**

"Oi boy! C'mere and sit down by the fyar'!" an old Nordic man exclaimed.

He was in a gorgeous mansion in Riften- by a fireplace. The man' name was Traviz. He was an excellent sailor, hunter, and speaker. Not to mention he was the mythical Dragonborn of old! After Traviz had traveled to Sovnguarde and confronted Alduin- his fire and spirit of adventuring dwindled. Sure he became acquainted with the Thieves Guild- and had returned it back to its former glory- bless Brynjolf and rest his soul- and of course he had traveled to the frozen northern regions to join the Stormcloaks or dabble with the Wizards at the College! Traviz had done great many things in his youth.

Eventually he settled down…he didn't marry however. Instead he began to make a living for himself. Blacksmithing or ridding caves and other places of the foul evil that dwells there. Traviz remembers clearly how he almost died fighting these Dwarven machinations in a ruin, thank Akatosh he had enough energy to fell the monstrosity and escape with his life. After his exploits across Skyrim, Traviz returned to Riften. Many woman wanted to marry Traviz, including the exotic Redguard beauties or even the strong Orcish woman. Traviz was indeed a ladies man, biding his time by courting a lass and fucking her for the length she was with him. One situation involved Traviz and this beautiful High Elf from Windhelm fucking right on her Vendor's stall! Lets just say the fruits in the nest stall over were extra _seedy_.

Now you may dismiss this as simple lies and fallacies. However, Traviz was quite fetching. He was a handsome and strong Nord Hero. With masculine facial features, along with a bright mind. His long brown hair flowed when he rode across the emerald fields or icy tundra of Skyrim, and his green eyes melted woman or struck fear into the wilderness and its inhabitants. But time went on, and now the story continues with Traviz's adopted son- Franklin.

"Aye father, does the warmth of this fire keeps your jolly? Or is it the mead that old hag Mavin feeds you?" Franklin asked.

The two went into a fit of hysterical and drunken laughter. Franklin had walked in from the chilly outside world, and he dropped the loot he found while exploring onto a rug. Frankin- with his ebony armor- clunked his way to hug his father. Franklin was a head shorter than Traviz- as the old Nords were extremely tall beings- but he still bent down to give his father a cold hug. Traviz stood up, and went to his large bookcase. Sliding the _Lusty Argonian Maid _novel aside, he found his old red journal. It was customary for when Franklin returned from his adventures, that Traviz read him a tale from his old log. Going through accomplished quests or sketches of nature or enemies was always a wonderful time for the two.

"Alroight. 'Eres the journal, now let me find a good one. The Divines know I have hundreds of stories in here." Traviz laughed. Franklin smiled, his face grizzly with a beard or marked with small scars from the training Traviz put him through. Traviz, putting on a regal looking coat, sat down in his seat next to Franklin. He skimmed the massive and worn book until he stopped at a story that he never told Franklin before.

"Alroight son…now I'm pos'tive you've been getting' some tail while out adventuring eh? Right son?" Traviz questioned, he used his boyish charm despite his old age- and it still worked. Franklin confessed that he hadn't been actively taking part of life's pleasures- one in particular being sex. Traviz avoided having a child with the numerous woman he made love to, but he didn't do it because it was a hobby- it was an _addiction_. A _craving_. Franklin wasn't blood-related to Traviz, so I guess he didn't have the "Fuck-any-female-or-male-you-see" gene. Franklin was much more laid back and approached a subject like sex delicately.

"Alroight, boy! I used to have this problem back in moy youth. I was addicted to _sex_. There is actually a tale in this journal that documents the few times I'd go insane with lust over a long journey…." Traviz remarked. He was sobering up, remembering this tale. The Dragon Blood in him bubbled a bit as these distinct memories returned to him. Traviz leaned back in his seat, and subconsciously pouted his lips. It happened during moments of deep thought.

"Father?" Franklin asked. That woke Traviz from his daze.

"Ah! Oh yeah…listen here son. Sex is a wonderful thing. Its great, and it relieves stress. It also fortifies bonds with people. Now I'm not saying go out there and begin to _rape _people…as I did once." Traviz confessed, slightly puzzled at the words that came out of his mouth.

"W-what?!" Franklin yelled. He leaned forwards- grinding his armor together in the process- in disbelief. His father, Dragonborn and much much more- a heinous _criminal_?!

Traviz took a swig of his sweet mead, and opened his book to the tale of when he **FUCKED A SPRIGGAN**.

…

Traviz, in his Chainmail armor over the Leather underneath, was walking along a Hunting Path- a shortcut to a village where this young girl was to be worshipped by some strange woman in Markarth who had a shrine to Dibella. Thinking about what was underneath their golden robes, and their pretty faces and sultry voices- was constantly nagging Traviz's crotch and mind. Mostly his crotch. Something would pop up, but then retreat after a few seconds as the journey continued onwards, upwards, or downhill. He clutched his Dwarven Sword fiercely, ever alert to the wilderness around him. Traviz had plenty of gear with him, having the endurance and strength to hold it all- but he did choose to ditch some items that were dragging him down in the Forest- gifts to the person who stumbles upon them. I mean, what person wouldn't be confused but surprised when they see Dragon Bones buried under some vegetation in the middle of a forest? Trotting on, Traviz took his time admiring the nature around him, touching trees and breathing in that great air of the Forest. Travis, in his moment of off-handiness, sheathed his blade and somehow ended up straying off the path and near some ruins. There was a clearing over a small hill, and Traviz hopped over it, only to find himself stuck in the area below. Desperately trying to climb up the slippery grass on the sides proved to be fruitless. The sun was still shining bright…so hot. So very, very hot under this armor.

Traviz began to take off articles of his armor one by one. The hood first, then the chain mail. After was the torso portion of his Leather armor. He figured that was enough for the while and he went to lay himself across a fallen stone. Nearing the stone he turned and was about to lie down when he was abruptly pushed forwards by some very rough hands. What felt like the noise of buzzing bees came to his ears, and Traviz spun around to meet his foe. A majestic Spriggan Matron was face to face with him.

"My fair foe…I see you have caught me at a bad time." Traviz joked, and he fired his paralyzing spell at the creature of Nature. The bees swarmed in fast, but Traviz quickly fired a powerful blizzard from his hand that froze the creatures, or made it so cold they had no choice but to fly away. The Spriggan Matron lie on the ground, in a rather lewd position (ass up, face down). Traviz thought he could just paralyze her and make his escape…but oddly enough he was drawn to her shapely bottom. It rounded so elegantly, and the color of the wood she was formed of was very cream colored. It was almost like looking at a glowing Redguard woman.

Travis knelt down…the Leather was riding up against a peculiar hardness in his crotch area. Sick with lust after meeting the Dibella worshippers, Traviz was drunken and intoxicated by this form of nature. Inspecting the body more closely, it was very feminine-like and shapely. Large breasts that ended with a small knob of wood at each side. Branches that hung off like wild hair…the slender legs- and that ass! Traviz's large erection was painfully at attention. The Spriggan was still paralyzed, and Traviz wondered if it even knew what was going on.

"By the Divines…you're beautiful. You wouldn't mind if I…." Travis whispered. He began to take off the bottom articles of clothing he had on, exposing his huge mast of penis. Eight and a half, maybe even more, extremely thick it was like a Mammoths trunk. Dark brown hair covered the balls and front- it wasn't a jungle of hair but it was there and was noticed. Traviz felt up the rough exterior of the Spriggan Matron. It began to squirm as he fondled he "breasts." She kicked her legs a bit, bouncing her ass up and down- the tip of it touching Traviz's red and white penis. It twitched and whizzed like a machine. Traviz traced his hands to the mid-torso of the Spriggan, where the Taproot was. A warm feeling came from the taproot…heat was emanating from it. Travis explored it and managed to expose a slit in the Taproot…he violently jerked it open- and the Spriggan squirmed silently under his as orange light and stronger heat whisked out from the slit. Travis stroked his penis, letting the sweat lube it up- feeling his head convulse backwards and forwards as the warm cum boiled in his balls. He stuck two fingers I the slit and it was so hot that he pulled them out with a wince and hiss.

"Rough body, hot insides…what will I do to combat this predicament?"

Travis made a big show of getting up, staring at the Spriggan- and then casting the strongest Fortify spell her learned: _Dragonhide. _Immediately, his body glowed golden but then returned to its original color. Everything about his body seemed more…toned. His pecs and abdominal region was more distinct, as well as the crown to the king here: his penis. It looked stronger and harder. To test the spell, Travis touched the Spriggan- which was returning back to its form. It slowly began crawling away, sluggishly. Traviz grabbed it's leg and dragged it back. By the Divines, it felt like touching the silkiest skin ever. Mad with lust, Travis heft the Matron up, legs spread apart- taproot aglow and face bent back. Traviz grunted as he jerked up while pushing the Matron down. His dick met the hot slit in the Taproot- and it felt like sliding into a hot cloud. The feeling was too intense for the Matron. Getting penetrated made it shudder and arch it's head back into Traviz's neck. Traviz licked her cheek and thrust again, pushing the flesh into the slit and more. Going up and down, while sweating and moaning and grunting and pushing and ah gods it feels amazing! It drove Traviz wild! He threw the Spriggan to the ground, hopped on her back and mounted her from the rear. One hand on her smooth ass and another clutching a branch on her head. The Matron squirmed and struggled- but the feeling was so intense it was driving her mad. Travis plopped against her ass as a wet sloshing sound was repeated when he thrust into her slit. Spittle flew from his mouth, he relinquished her ass and head branch only to grab her arms and pull them backwards, like reins on a horse. He pushed and pushed against her, the spell making it seem as if he was fucking any other warm woman- and that feeling of fucking something that was not supposed to be considered at all- it made Traviz climax an enormous stream of transparent fluid from his dick. It convulsed and retracted, the Taproot's folds milking the member and letting the fluids drip out and onto the ground. Traviz got off the creature and had a hard time trying to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat. The Spriggan Matron weakly dragged herself away and she rested on a rock. The color glowing and extinguishing from her over and over. Traviz put his armor back on, and made a quick getaway- but before he could get out of the ruins area, he turned to see the Spriggan Matron rise and stand. She almost had the look of: "Where are you going, sweetie?" The orange glow was gone, instead there was a bright sapphire glow to her, and her Taproot seemed to be as bright as ever. Traviz smiled sheepishly and he went off. The Spriggan Matron was never seen again.

…

"By the gods Father…"

"It was that good. You should try it sometime…however _Dragonskin _isn't something _you _can learn. Try _Ebonyflesh _or something."

THE END


End file.
